Etik
thumb|right|335 px|This video explains three basic conceptual categories for most ethical theories in the Western philosophical tradition. These help better understand the theories foci in order to apply them to similar situations. Etik (Ahlâk) veya en yalın tanımıyla töre bilimi. Etik terimi Yunanca ethos yâni "töre" sözcüğünden türemiştir. Aksiyoloji dalı olan etik, felsefenin dört ana dalından biridir. Yanlışı doğrudan ayırabilmek amacıyla ahlâk kavramının doğasını anlamaya çalışır. Etiğin batı geleneği zaman zaman ahlâk felsefesi olarak da anılmıştır. Türkçe ahlâk bilimi olarak da anıldığı olmuştur. Ayrıca Türkçe'de etik sözcüğü ahlâk sözcüğüyle eş anlamlı olarak da kullanılır. Halkın kendi kendine olusturdugu hiçbir yazılı metine dayanmayan kanunlara Etik Kanunları denir. İnsan davranışının etiksel temelleri her sosyal bilime yansır: antropolojide bir kültürün bir diğeriyle ilişkilendirilmesinde yer alan karmaşıklıklar yüzünden, ekonomide kıt kaynakların paylaştırılmasını içerdiği için, politika biliminde (siyâset bilimi) gücün tahsîsindeki rolü nedeniyle, sosyolojide grupların dinamiklerinin köklerindeki yeri itibariyle, hukukta etik yapıların ilke ve kanunsallaştırılması nedeniyle, kriminolojide etik davranışı öven etik olmayan davranışı kötüleyen hali ve psikolojide de etik olmayan davranışı tanımlayış, anlayış ve tedâvi edici rolüyle mevcuttur. Etik sosyal bilimler dışında kalan çeşitli bilim dallarına da yayılmıştır. Örneğin biyolojide biyoetik adıyla, ekolojide ise çevresel etik adıyla önemli bir yer teşkil eder. Analitik felsefede, etik geleneksel olarak üç ana alana ayrılır: Meta-etik, normatif etik ve uygulamalı etik. Târihsel Gelişimi ve Farklı Etik Anlayışları Her ne kadar etik anlayışının tam olarak ne zaman başladığı bilinmese de, Dünyâ'nın farklı yerlerinde birçok farklı toplulukta çok eski çağlardan beri etik anlayışının var olduğu bilinmektedir. Dinler târihi, felsefe târihiyle antropolojik ve arkeolojik bulgular bunu kanıtlar niteliktedir. Felsefî etik anlayışına Antik Çağ Çin felsefesinde ve yine Antik Yunan felsefesinde rastlanır. Bu dönemlerde ortaya çıkan felsefî etik anlayışları, ortaya çıktıkları çağ ve bölgenin kültür ve toplumsal yapısıyla yakından ilişkilidir. Demokritos'un aforizmalarından bir kısmı etik sorunlara dâirdir. Demokritos'un etik görüşü doğa felsefesine dayanır; materyalist etik anlayışında ölçülü olmak huzur ve dinginliği, dinginlikse mutluluğu getirir ki insanın temel hedefi budur. Sofistlerse daha farklı ve göreli bir etik anlayışını benimsemiştirler; genel geçer anlamda kabul görebilecek, doğru olabilecek hiçbir ölçü yoktur. Her şeyin ölçüsü kişiye bağlı olduğu gibi etiğin ölçüsü de kişiye bağlıdır. Etikte görecelilik ve öznelliği savunan ilk düşünce Sofistlerindir. Bu da Sofistlerin etik düşüncesini önemli kılan bir noktadır; bir diğeri de Sofistlerin etik anlayışlarını özgür yurttaşlar''la sınırlamayıp genelleştirmeleri, kölelerin de erdem sâhibi olabileceğini, erdemleri öğrenebileceğini belirtmeleriydi. Oysa Demokritos'un ve daha sonraki birçok ünlü Yunan filozofunun etik görüşlerinde kölelere yer verilmemiştir; onlar etik açısından gelişemeyecek insanlardır. Sokrates Sofistlerin göreceliliğine karşı çıkmış, erdemin ve bilginin kaynağının kişinin içinde bulunabileceğini öne sürmüştür. Burada bilgi erdemdi, etik açısından üstün olmak bilgiye dayalıydı. Sokrates'in etik düşüncesi bilgiye dayalı etik düşüncelerinin ilk örneklerindendir. Platon, etik sorunlarını devlet ve toplum kavramlarıyla birlikte ele almıştır; bireysel etikten ziyâde toplumsal etik üzerine yoğunlaşmıştır. Platon'un etik anlayışı da çoğu Yunan filozofu gibi soylulara, köle olmayan özgür yurttaşlara yöneliktir. Ona göre toplumun çoğunu oluşturan kitle ahlâklı olma, erdem edinme gibi yeteneklerden yoksundu. Bu nedenle bu toplumsal etikte sınıflar arasında bir ''ahlâksal bağ olduğu söylenemez. Aristoteles'in etik anlayışı da yine yoğun toplumsal unsurlar barındırmış, dönemin târihsel ve toplumsal gelişmelerinden de büyük oranda etkilenmiştir. Aristoteles'in etik anlayışındaki en önemli noktalarda biri onun zoon politikon kavramıdır. Zoon politikan özgür insandır, toplumsal (sosyal) insandır. İnsan varlığının toplumsal oluşunun kabulü açısından bu ilk adımdı. Aslında Aristoteles de kölelerin diğer vatandaşlarla bir tutulamayacağı fikrindeydi, köleler birer cansız nesneden farksızdılar ona göre de; yine de teorik zoon politikon tanımı etiğin târihsel gelişimi açısından önemlidir. Özünde erdem sâhibi olabilme yetisine sahip insan, vasat olursa ideal etik seviyeye ulaşır. İki uç kötü davranışın ortası, vasatı, erdemdir. Örneğin kendini çok küçük görmeyle kendini çok büyük görme arasındaki orta nokta, erdemli olan durumdur. Etik konusundaki fikirleriyle daha farklı bir anlayış ortaya çıkaran ve adından çok söz ettiren bir başka Antik Çağ filozofu da Epiküros'tur. Epiküros'un ateist etik anlayışında, insanlığın amacı hazza ulaşmaktır. Her ne kadar genelde farklı zannedilse de Epiküros'un haz kavramı bedensel hazdan öte acının yokluğudur. Mutluluk kişinin acı, ıstırap, sefâlet ve elemden kurtulmuş olduğu durumdur. Acıdan kurtulmak için önerilen hayat tarzı ise sosyal yaşamdan uzak, münzevi ve sade bir hayat tarzıdır. Epiküros'un düşüncesinde insan sosyal bir varlık değildir, sosyal bağları onun doğasından gelen doğal oluşumlar değildir. Antik Çağ'dan sonra Hristiyanlığın Batı'daki yükselişiyle kaynağı ebedi ve ilâhî olan bir etik anlayışı yükselişe geçmiştir. Bu dönemdeki en önemli etik anlayışlarından biri Aquinolu Thomas'ın etik anlayışıdır. Bu anlayışta Skolastik felsefenin etik anlayışıyla Hristiyan ahlâk ve erdem görüşleri bir araya gelir. Akılcı bir etik anlayışı olan bu anlayışta irâde konusu da irdelenir. Akla dayanan özgür bir irâde fikri mevcuttur, aklî olumlu davranışlar mümkündür, kişi iyiyi seçerek mutluluğa erişme şansına sahiptir, fakat son noktada gerçek ve nihai mutluluğa ancak Tanrı'nın istemesiyle kavuşulabilir. Bundan sonra uzun bir süre etik sadece Tanrı kaynaklı görüşlere yer vermiştir. 15. yüzyıldan başlayarak bu Tanrı ve din merkezli etik anlayışından kaymalar görülmeye başlar. Örneğin Campanella'nın ütopik eseri Güneş Ülkesi dînî etikten öte etikle günlük bireysel ve sosyal davranışlar arasındaki bağlar vurgulanır. Giordano Bruno dogmatik din etiğine karşı çıkan isimlerdendir. Daha sonraki dönemlerde birçok yazar ve düşünürün eserlerinde din ve dogmadan soyutlanmış, kaynağı zaman zaman hâlâ ilâhî olsa da, pratikte ilâhiyattan uzaklaşmış, akla dayanan etik anlayışı tekrar yükselişe geçmiştir. Montaigne ve Charron'un çalışmalarında bunun izleri bulunabilir. Bu dönemin sonlarında felsefî açıdan yerini genişleten İngiliz ampirik düşüncesi etik anlayışlarını da etkiler. Thomas Hobbes geleneksel etik görüşlerine aykırı, materyalist felsefesiyle uyumlu bir etik anlayışına sahiptir. Bireyin öncelikli hedefi kendi varlığını korumak ve sürdürmektir, bencillik insanın doğasında vardır, bu bireysel bencilliğin toplumun çıkarlarıyla örtüşmesi olumlu sonuçlar doğurur bu sebeple bireysel bencillikle toplumun çıkarının örtüştüğü noktalar erdemlerdir. Bireyin bencil yönelimiyle toplumun çıkarının örtüşmediği ve hatta toplumun çıkarının zarar gördüğü davranışlarsa kötü davranışlardır. Doğu felsefelerindeki erdem ve ahlâk anlayışına benzer unsurlar taşıyan bir etik anlayışı da ünlü filozof Spinoza tarafından ortaya atılmıştır. Bu anlayışta kişi doğal durumunda tutkularının esiridir, aklının yardımıyla bu esaretten kurtulabilir. Bu sebeple aklî davranmakla ahlâkî davranmak aslında aynıdır. Bilgi vurgusu taşıyan bir etik fikrine sahip olmuş bir başka ünlü filozof John Locke'dir. Ampirik felsefesinden hareketle ahlâkî olguların da deneyimlerin ürünü olduğunu ortaya koymuştur. Bir diğer ünlü filozof Kant ise etiği davranış, eylem ve tutkuların bulunduğu düzlemde değil fenomenlerin ötesindeki düzlemde tanımlar. Kant'ın etik üzerine tanınmış eserleri bulunur; Pratik Aklın Eleştirisi ve Töreler Metafiziği gibi. Alman filozof Feuerbach ise materyalist bir etik anlayışı ortaya koyar. Hümanist vurgular da taşıyan bu anlayışta birey yaşayışı ve ilerlemesi için diğer birey(ler)le ilişkiye girmek zorundadır ve bu (sosyal) ilişkiyle ahlâk oluşur. Sosyal ilişkilerin olduğu her durumda ahlâk da olur. Feuerbach'ın felsefî bencillik tanımı bu etik düşünceye farklı bir açı da katar; bireyin mutluluğu için çabalamasını bencillik olarak kabul etmez ve bireyle genelin çıkarlarının uyumunu garanti edecek genel bir sevgiyi tanımlar. Alman filozof Schopenhauer ise çok daha karamsar bir etik görüşünü benimsemiştir. Vârolmanın, yaşamanın acıdan ibâret olduğunu savunur; insan istemlerinin esiridir. Bu etik görüşü çeşitli Doğu felsefelerine ve etik görüşlerine büyük benzerlik taşır. Bu etik anlayışından çok daha farklı ve genel düşünceye karşı devrim niteliği taşıyan etik anlayışı ise ünlü Alman filozof Nietzsche'nin etik anlayışıdır. Felsefesindeki güç kavramı üzerin inşa ettiği etik anlayışında, çoğu etik anlayışında erdem olarak nitelenen birçok davranış güçsüz ve dolayısıyla da olumsuz olarak nitelendirilmiştir. Nietzsche'nin üstün insanı birçok etik anlayışta ahlâkî olarak tanımlanabilecek şekilde değildir. Nietzsche'nin ortaya koyduğu ahlâk ve erdem, geleneksel ahlâkî standartların, iyi''yle ''kötü''nün ötesindedir. ''İyi bireyin gücüne güç katan şey, kötü ise onu güçsüz kılan şeydir. Kısacası Nietzsche'nin etik anlayışı ortaya attığı güç kavramı temellidir. Uygulamalı Etik :Konu hakkında daha fazla bilgi için: Uygulamalı etik. Uygulamalı etiğin bir şekli, normatif etik teorilerinin belirli (spesifik) tartışmalı meselelere uygulanmasıdır. Bu durumlarda, etikçi savunulabilir bir teorik yapı benimser ve sonra teoriyi uygulayarak normatif tavsiyeler türetir. Fakat, çoğu kişiler ve durumlar, özellikle de geleneksel dindarlar ve hukukçular, bu yaklaşımı ya kabul edilmiş dînî doktrine karşı bulur ya da var olan yasa ve mahkeme kararlarına uymadığı için uygulanamaz ve pratikten yoksun bulurlar. Bunun dışında uygulamalı etikte kullanılan farklı yöntem ve yaklaşımlar da vardır. Bu yöntem ve yaklaşımlara safsatalar (veya safsatacılık) örnek olarak verilebilir. Her ne kadar uygulamaları etikte incelenen soruların çoğu kamu politikasını içerse ve doğrudan kamusallaşmış uygulama ve olaylara dâir olsa da, uygulamalı etik başlığı altında farklı sorularda incelenebilir. Örnek vermek gerekirse: "Yalan söylemek her zaman yanlış mıdır? Eğer değilse, hangi zamanlarda izin verilebilirdir (caiz)?" Bu tip etik hükümleri oluşturmak her türlü normdan önceliklidir. Uygulamalı etiğin farklı uzmanlıklardaki etik problemleri inceleyen bazı alt dalları (disiplin) mevcuttur, örneğin: iş etiği, tıbbi etik, mühendislik etiği ve yasal etik gibi. Her alt bu uzmanlıkların etik kuralları içerisinde ortaya çıkan yaygın mesele ve problemleri karakterize eder ve bunların kamuya olan sorumluluklarını tanımlar. *Kürtaj, yasal ve ahlâkî meseleler *Hayvan hakları *Biyoetik *İş etiği *Kriminal adalet *Çevresel etik *Feminizm *Eşcinsel hakları *İnsan hakları *Gazetecilik etiği *Tıbbi etik *Teknolojik etik *Faydacı etik # eleman 1 # eleman 2 # eleman 3 *Faydacı biyoetik Dînî etik :Konu hakkında daha fazla bilgi için: Dinde etik. Dînî etik, gerek uygulamalı etik gerekse (genel) geleneksel dînî etik başlığı altında incelenebilen bir etik perspektifi ve anlayışıdır. Bu tutumda, etiğin temelleri dînîdir. Dinlerdeki ahlâk kavramının çeşitliliği ve dinlerin çeşitliliği yüzünden, dînî etik kavramı da ayrıntılar açısından farklılık ve çeşitlilik gösterir. Erdemler etiği Erdemler etiği insanın nasıl birisi olması gerektiğini söylemeye çalışır. Erdemler etiği ilk olarak Eski Yunan'da ortaya çıkmıştır. Plato'nun Symposium'unda insanların sahip olması gereken dört erdem olarak Basiret, Adalet, Cesaret ve İtidal gösterilmiştir. Aristo erdemleri ahlâkî ve aklî olarak ikiye ayırmıştır. Dokuz aklî erdemin en üstünde sophia yâni teorik hikmet ve phronesis yâni pratik hikmet gelmektedir. Aristo da ahlâkî erdemler olarak basiret, adalet, cesaret ve itidali verir. Aristo'ya göre her ahlâkî erdem her iki uçtaki kusurun ortalamasıdır. Örneğin cesaret erdemi, korkaklık ve deli cesareti gibi kusurların ortasında yer alır. Ayrıca bakınız *Ahlâk *Ahlâk mutlakçılığı :*Sonuççuluk ::*Faydacılık :*Deontoloji :*İlâhî emir etiği :*Evrensel kuralcılık :*Erdem etiği *Prima Facie etik (Bknz. W. D. Ross) *Etik görecilik :*Durumsal etik :*Etik sübjektivizm *Etik nihilizm *Etik septisizm *Liberal hümanist etik :*(Seküler) Hümanist etik ::*Uluslararası Hümanist ve Etik Birliği (International Humanist and Ethical Union) :*Dini hümanist etik *Özgecilik (etik doktrin) *Hayvanlarda özgecilik *Etik egoizm :*Objektivist etik *Toplum sözleşmesi (Sosyal anlaşma) *Evrimsel etik *Biyoetik *e-etik *İnsan hakları *Kohlberg'in ahlâk gelişimi devreleri *Meta-etik Kaynakça *İngilizce Vikipedi Etik maddesi ve kaynakçası :*Blackburn, S (1996). Dictionary of Philosophy, Oxford: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-283134-8. :*Cornman, James; et al (1992). Philosophical Problems and Arguments - An Introduction, 4th ed., Indianapolis: Hackett. ISBN 0-87220-124-4. :*MacIntyre, A (2002). A Short History of Ethics, Routledge. ISBN 0-415-28749-9. :*Singer, P. (Ed.) (1993). A Companion To Ethics, Massachusetts: Blackwell. ISBN 0-631-18785-5. Dış Bağlantılar *B.Ü. Etik Değerler Grubu (Türkçe) *Yıldız Teknik Üniversitesi Etik Klubü (Türkçe) *TEDMER, Türkiye Etik Değerler Merkezi Vakfı (Türkçe) * Ethics Updates etik kaynakları, University of San Diego'dan Lawrence Hinman tarafından] (İngilizce) * [http://www.ditext.com/broad/ftet/ftet.html C. D. Broad, Five Types of Ethical Theory (New York: Harcourt, Brace and Co., 1930).] (İngilizce) * [http://www.ditext.com/ross/right.html W. D. Ross, The Right and the Good (1930)] (İngilizce) * The Josephson Institute of Ethics Josephson Etik Enstitüsü (İngilizce) * An Introduction to Ethics - Etiğe Giriş Paul Newall'dan, yeni başlayanlar için. (İngilizce) * Stanford Felsefe Ansiklopedisi'nden (Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy) ** Ancient Ethics - Antik Etik (İngilizce) ** Eviromental Ethics - Çevresel Etik (İngilizce) ** Feminist Ethics - Feminist Etik (İngilizce) ** Natural Law Tradition in Ethics - Etikte Doğal Kanun Geleneği (İngilizce) ** Virtue Ethics - Erdem Etiği (İngilizce) af:Etiek an:Etica ar:أخلاقيات az:Etika bar:Ethik be:Этыка bg:Етика bn:নীতিশাস্ত্র bs:Etika ca:Ètica cs:Etika cy:Moeseg da:Moral de:Ethik el:Ηθική en:Ethics eo:Etiko es:Ética et:Eetika eu:Etika fa:اخلاق fi:Etiikka fr:Éthique fy:Etyk gan:倫理學 gl:Ética he:פילוסופיה של המוסר hi:आचारशास्त्र hr:Etika hu:Etika (filozófia) hy:Բարոյագիտություն ia:Ethica id:Etika is:Siðfræði it:Etica ja:倫理学 jbo:marde ka:ეთიკა ko:윤리학 ku:Exlaq la:Ethica lt:Etika lv:Ētika mk:Етика ms:Etika mwl:Ética nds:Ethik nl:Ethiek nn:Etikk no:Etikk oc:Etica pl:Etyka pt:Ética ro:Etică ru:Этика sah:Этика scn:Ètica sh:Etika simple:Ethics sk:Etika sl:Etika sq:Etika sr:Етика su:Étika sv:Etik ta:நன்னெறி th:จริยธรรม tl:Etika uk:Етика uz:Etika vi:Luân lý học war:Etiko yi:מידות za:Lwnzleixyoz zh:伦理学 zh-min-nan:Lûn-lí-ha̍k *